Dual-area apply pistons have two piston areas to which pressurized fluid may be individually fed in order to engage a torque-transmitting mechanism. During operating conditions in which a high torque capacity is required, such as in a low range or a starting gear to handle stall torque, both piston areas are fed pressurized fluid. Because pressurized fluid is thus applied over a greater area, a larger force is applied to engage the torque-transmitting mechanism, resulting in a larger torque capacity (also referred to as clutch capacity). During operating conditions in which less torque capacity is required, such as when operating in higher speed ratios, only one of the piston areas is fed pressurized fluid, thus engaging the torque-transmitting mechanism, but at a lesser torque capacity and with a faster fill time of the clutch cavity. Typically, a dual-area piston requires the use of two separate trim systems to direct pressurized fluid to each separate piston area fill cavity (i.e., each fill cavity typically requires a separate, dedicated solenoid valve and trim valve that direct pressurized fluid to the fill cavity when the solenoid valve is energized).